I Surrender
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: AU ONE SHOT ! written for my Subaru,Fuuma and Kamui 3 Subaru's wish has changed now that he's the Sakurazukamori and he wants nothing more than to be with the ones he loves the most and that may just be possible


He wasn't surprised to find out that the man had lived in the more "sophisticated" area of Tokyo. He didn't question how /Kamui/ knew where his former Dragon of Earth lived. It didn't seem like the Dragons of Earth were as close as the Dragons of Heaven, in fact it seemed more like the Dragons of Earth did their own thing. Inserting the key into the lock (it had been retrieved along with the eye that was now Subaru's right eye) he turned the key and went inside. So this was the lifestyle of the Sakurazukamori, was it? Simple layout but with the air of class.

_Well I'm the Sakurazukamori now; I turned my back on the Seven Seals and became one of the Seven Angels, all because my heart couldn't let that man go. He was so stubborn, why Seishirou-san, why couldn't you have told me sooner?_

He yanked the closet door open and looked at the clothes. "All black, of course, what'd I expect from the shadow assassin himself?"

In the back of the closet was the white lab coat that Subaru remembered from the year of the bet. He yanked that out and clung to it. He could still smell the familiar scent. Did this mean that Subaru wasn't the only one who clung onto things from the year of the Bet? He could feel the tears pricking in the corner of his mismatched eyes. _So much for the Sakurazukamori not feeling emotions. _ He fell onto the bed, curled up and willed himself to sleep.

~#~ (A/N since we don't know the ending of X bear with me and my over active imagination at this part)

The look on Kamui's face when he pulled off his hood and revealed he was fighting for the other side was quite heartbreaking, he had to admit that. He also had to admit that his clothes were a bit too big for him, given they were once Seishirou's that was an understatement.

"There's only one wish Kamui, one correct wish…"

"SUBARU!"

"He's the new Sakurazukamori, Kamui; I doubt he cares for you anymore. Didn't you know? The Sakurazukamori are incapable of loving anything."

_Lies, Seishirou-san loved me; he was just too prideful to admit it._

He saw it coming before it happened, /Kamui/ stabbing the other Kamui, resulting in the rebirth of the Earth and the end of this cycle of Humanity. He was glad to accept death as it came to him. Really, why wouldn't he be? There was nothing left in this world for him after all.

~#~

"You really were and still are stubborn you know that Sei-chan? I warned you of my spell and the conditions and you chose to activate it anyways!" Hokuto pouted on her cloud, bright green eyes shining as much as they had in life.

"I was trying to protect him, Hokuto-chan, with my powers and his own he'd be strong enough to survive."

"WELL YOU WENT ABOUT IT THE WRONG WAY! HE LOVED YOU, YOU KNOW!"

"I did, why else would I want him not to be blind in his right eye? Someone else had dared to touch Subaru-kun, I didn't want that. Why am I up here anyways? Someone like me should surely be burning in hell."

"Well I called to your soul of course!"

"And why would you do that? I killed you Hokuto-chan."

"Because I asked you to, because I hoped that you would learn that Subaru was special to you and you could both live on happy together."

"Unfortunately in life Hokuto-chan, there's no way everyone can be happy."

Green and amber eyes stared at the gate at the new figure walking all in white, once again with two emerald eyes.

Hokuto hopped off her cloud to embrace her brother. "SUBARU! WELCOME! I'VE BEEN WAITING NINE YEARS YOU KNOW! HEY YOUR EYES ARE BACK TO NORMAL JUST LIKE SEI-CHAN'S!" A smirk as she pulled away from her brother, exposing him to the older man that sat opposite of the twins.

Subaru felt his feet walking across the clouds. "Silly Subaru-kun, you walked into death's embrace letting the world end."

"I told you once; I couldn't care less about the future of the earth. I just wanted my wish to be a reality. After I lost you, that wish was to only be with you and Hokuto again. Besides, as a Dragon of Earth, it was my destiny to end the world, wasn't it Seishirou-san?" He had finally reached his destination and let his arms wrap around the other man. "I love you too. I never got to say it to you, I'm sorry it took me forever, so long that it had to be when we were on the other side." He felt arms around him in return.

"Even in death, you're still kind, Subaru-kun."

"It's because I'm finally home, Seishirou-san, and I surrender to you."

A sly smirk moved across the man's lips, a smirk much too devilish for someone who was supposed to be an angel to wear. Without warning he captured the newly born angel's lips in a kiss, resulting in a squeal from Hokuto and Subaru fumbling to hold onto him. When they broke away from the kiss Subaru was left bright red and flailing about.

"S-Seishirou-san!" He got laughs from both his twin and Seishirou. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

They only laughed harder. "Ohohohohoho! See I was right! Boys kissing are the best thing!"

"HOKUTO-CHAN!"

Seishirou hugged Subaru. "Calm down, we don't want you falling back to earth, now do we?" The blush on Subaru's face darkened as the man pressed his lips to his ear. "Besides, I just may have surrendered to you too."

Subaru smiled softly, resulting in Hokuto demanding to know their little secret. It was a shame that they all had to die to be as happy as they were in the Year of the Bet, actually no, this was better than the Year of the Bet. It was the three of them together for all eternity in the afterlife and him and Seishirou were…well a couple Subaru, supposed you could call them and that was a happiness that could never be yanked away.

A/N: shoot a little one shot that popped into my head yes its AU but you know what, for these two to be happy it has to be AU because REASONS CLAMP!


End file.
